


An Act of a Nice Pet

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nicotine Withdrawal, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being embarrassed by wearing a leash, a puppy tail and ears is worse than quitting smoking. As for Carlos, he'd tried to quit but failed because of withdrawal symptoms, so unless he try to, Mikhail will humiliate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of a Nice Pet

A couple of months has been passed. Since the events, Carlos was a little depressed. Soon, he'd started to smoke six packs of cigarettes a day, one after another. But for Mikhail...well, he had already quitted a few years ago, when he've discovered that tobacco is bad for his health. Then he made a rule:

  1. **No smoking at the area.**
  2. **Anyone who is joining must have a history of smoking or have a family member smokes.**
  3. **The MOST important rule: Anyone bring tobacco products and tries to smokes _will be punished or suspended._**



As he was reading, he brought out a pack of Newport cigarettes and put one on his mouth before lit it up. He blowed a ring and everyone coughed and try to get some fresh air. He made a mistake: he wasn't outside, he was  _inside_! Soon, Mikhail came to the room and said, " _Who did this!?_ "

Everyone pointed at Carlos, which was ashamed.

Then, he was send to his office. When Carlos arrived, Mikhail was holding something and said, "Put this on."

Carlos then put on the puppy tail and the ears on. His face was now red because of that embarrassment.

"What you need is a good humiliation. You're going to wear this every day unless you decided to quit smoking."

"But sir, I've tried, but those withdrawals keep preventing me to do that."

"Then, go "cold turkey". That what some people did." He suggested.

It was five days before he finally decided to try to quit. After smoking the last pack, he threw it away and start fighting the withdrawal. Three hours into it, Carlos start to have the shakes and went crazy. Before he know it, his captain had to step in the scene.

"What's the hell wrong with you? And stop shaking..." He said.

But for the next ten days...he couldn't stop. He was having other symptoms of withdrawal too. Finally after work, the shakes went away. As Carlos headed to his house, he thinks that being humiliated is worse, because everyone laughed at him while walking. When he'd arrived, there was a note on his door. It said:

_Hey, Carlos. Come to the bedroom right now._

Nobody didn't signed it, but it doesn't matter. He open his door, walk up the stairs and open the door.

"Mikhail? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you haven't smoke for ten days. That was good behavior, "puppy". You deserve a reward."

"What is it?!"

Then suddenly, his lips was felt by the wet ones. Mikhail was kissing him passionately hard. After two minutes, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Your are my love, Captain. No matter what, I will always love you." Carlos said.

"Good. Now take your pants off in front of me."

He agreed and took his pants off, showing his cock. Then Mikhail started to suck on it, licking the tip inside of his mouth. Carlos groaned, feeling the tongue teasing him.

"Mikhail..."

He ignored him and continue to blow him, this time going faster and deepthroating him. Soon, Carlos came and he managed to give him a facial. After he was finished, he lick him clean.

Then, Mikhail grabbed the lube and the condom and applied the lubricant to his cock, but saved the condom for later. Then he enter inside of Carlos. To calm him down, Mikhail grabbed Carlos' cock and started to pump it. That made him moan even more. He started thrusting, feeling his insides as he said, "You feel so good..."

He went faster and harder as he pump his cock faster. They wanted this to last longer.

Then Carlos yelled out, "Aha..can't...hold it...aha." Soon he came and then Mikhail came also. Afterward, they were panting and catching their breath.

"You learned your lesson?"

"Yes."

Then they kissed again before falling asleep. 

 

 


End file.
